


Mahaba pa ang Gabi

by svteenstories



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, enjoy this badly written smut, ex lovers with benefits????, switch jihan bc why not coconut, u - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svteenstories/pseuds/svteenstories
Summary: "Truth." bigkas ni Joshua nang mapansin niyang sa direksyon niya tumigil ang ulo ng bote."Ay pota, ang weak naman!""Twice na yung truth mo, ha. Lagot ka mamaya." babala ni Seungcheol bago nagpatuloy. "Okay, so bakit kayo nag break ni Jeonghan?""Uuwi na ako.""Tangina mo, Joshua. Ang daya neto."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first ever tagalog smut i ever wrote so ok :D

* * *

_"Truth."_ bigkas ni Joshua nang mapansin niyang sa direksyon niya tumigil ang ulo ng bote. 

 _  
_ " _Ay pota_ , ang weak naman!"  
  
"Twice na yung truth mo, ha. Lagot ka mamaya." babala ni Seungcheol bago nagpatuloy. "Okay, so bakit kayo nag break ni Jeonghan?"  
  
"Uuwi na ako."  
  
" _Tangina mo_ , Joshua. Ang daya neto!"  
  
"Namura pa ako."  
  
"Daming talak. Sagutin mo na lang kasi yung tanong."  
  
" Pwede bang dare na lang?” paiwas na tanong ng binata.  
  
"DARE NA LANG RAW SABI NI KUYA JOSHUA!" sigaw ni Seungkwan na mukhang nasiyahan sa pagbago ng isip nito.

"Ako may dare."  
  
"Umayos ka dyan, Cheol." banta ni Joshua.  
  
"Chill ka lang, babe."  
  
"Wag mo ipet name si kuya Shua, _baka may magselos_ ." biro ni Minghao.  
  
"Baka gusto mong gupitin ko mullet mo dyan, Hao."  
  
"Wala akong minention na name, kuya Hannie. Wag tayo pahalata." ngisi ni Minghao.

“ _Eto na, pang finale._ 7 minutes— _ay wait. 17 minutes in heaven with Hannie.”_

"Alagad ka talaga ni Hudas, no, Cheol?"  
  
Ngumiti lang si Seungcheol. _"Gusto mo gawin kong 20?"_  
  
"Gusto mong kaladkarin kitang 20 times?" tanong ni Joshua.

“Nag dare ka na rin lang, gawin mo na. _Alam kong di ka weak, Shua.”_

Hinampas siya ni Joshua bago ito tumayo at naglakad kasabay ni Jeonghan patungo sa maliit na storage room.

“Time check, 11:30 pm.” bigkas ni Seungkwan bago nilock ang pinto. “ _Enjoy mga kuya!”_

 

 _38 seconds_ . 38 seconds ang binilang ni Jeonghan bago binasag ang katahimikan. “ _Sa tingin mo ba makakalabas tayo rito kahit di natin gawin yung dare?”_ bulong nito.

“ _Hindi ko alam. Alam mo naman yung mga yun.”_

Tumango lang si Jeonghan at di na napigilan ang kanyang sarili. “Di ko na kayang magpanggap.”

“ _Ha?”_

“Shua, _miss na miss na kita_ .” sabi ni Jeonghan bago ito niyakap ng mahigpit. “ _Ang hirap pag wala ka, Shua_ .” patuloy nito bago niya binaon ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ng binata. “ _Shua, please. Bumalik ka na sakin. Hindi ko na kaya_.”

“J-Jeonghan? _Umiiyak ka ba?_ ” gulat na tanong ni Joshua. Nakita na niya itong umiyak pero sa mga mabibigat na sitwasyon lamang.

Di nito namalayang tumutulo na pala ang mga luha nito sa sobrang pagkamiss niya kay Joshua. “S-sorry, di ko namalayan.” bulong nito.

Inangat ng binata ang ulo ni Jeonghan at pinunasan ang mga luha nito. Nang magkasalubungan sila ng tingin ay agad na hinagkan ni Jeonghan ang binata at inupo sa kandungan niya. Awtomatikong humalik si Joshua pabalik at binalot ang kayang mga braso sa leeg nito upang ipaglapit pa ang kanilang mga katawan.

_Mainit._ Nabalot ang maliit na silid ng init kasabay ng pakikipagbuno ng kanilang mga dila at unti unting ipinasok ni Jeonghan ang kanyang mga kamay upang himasin ang tagiliran ng binata.

“J-Jeonghan…”

“ _Hmm?_ ” aliw-iw ni Jeonghan bago naglakbay ang kanyang dila patungo sa leeg ni Joshua at dahan dahang sinupsop ang hantad na balat nito.

Hindi to sumagot ngunit naramdaman ni Jeonghan ang pagpatong ng kamay ni Joshua sa bukol ng kanyang pantalon bago nito hinimas ng malumanay.

“ _Shua_ .” ungol ni Jeonghan nang binagalan pa ng binata ang paghimas nito. “Shua, _utang na loob._ ”

Napakagat si Joshua ng kanyang labi. “ _Sabihin mo_.” utos nito nang pabulong sa may tenga ni Jeonghan na sanhi ng dagdag na pagka uhaw ng binata.

“ _Joshua, please. Stop being a tease_.” bulong nito pabalik.

“ _Beg for it.”_ sabi ni Joshua sabay dila sa tenga ng binata.

“ _Tangina. Tangina, Joshua.”_ bulaslas ni Jeonghan bago hinagkan muli ang binata kasabay nang paghimas nito sa likod ng binata.

Napangiti si Joshua sa kung gaano nanghihina ang binata para sa kanya kaya agad niyang ipinasok ang kanyang dila sa mapangakit na mga labi nito. Agad rin namang naglaban ang kanilang mga dila kasabay ng paghimas ni Joshua sa naninigas na utong ng binata.

“ _S-Shua… Shua, please…”_ nagmamakaawang bigkas ni Jeonghan nang maramdaman niyang naglakbay ang halik ng binata patungo sa leeg niya.

Bubuksan na sana ni Joshua ang butones ng pantalon ni Jeonghan nang may narinig silang katok mula sa labas.

“Mga kuya, time’s up na!” sigaw ni Seungkwan habang kumakatok nang malakas.

“ _Puta._ ” bigkas ni Jeonghan na may pagka dismaya.

Ngumisi si Joshua at binigyan ng maliit na halik ang binata. “Tara na?”

Sumimangot naman si Jeonghan at tinuro ang bukol sa pantalon niya. “ _Ehh.”_

Tumayo na si Joshua na nakangiti at inabot ang kanyang kamay. “I’ll help you fix it somewhere else. But for now, labas muna tayo rito.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> di ko alam pero sinulat ko to at 4 am. one word: mababoy.
> 
> natry ko na magsulat in english kaya gusto ko itry in tagalog wehlp (first time ko to so pasensha na kaü)

“ _Cheol_.” bigkas ni Jeonghan nang makita niya ang kaibigan palabas mula sa kwarto nito. “Sa kabilang kwarto kami matutulog ni Shua.”

 

“Bakit?”

 

“Eh, _basta_.”

 

Lumabas ang pilyong ngiti ni Seungcheol nang makita nito ang bukol sa pantalon ng binata. “Tangina, Jeonghan.”

 

“Cheol, please. Init na init na ako. Kailangan ko lang tong mailabas.”

 

Tumawa si Seungcheol nang malakas at tinapik ang kaibigan. “Puta, the confidence. Iba ka talaga.”

 

“ _Is that a yes?_ ” desperadong tanong ni Jeonghan. 

 

“Basta wag kayong masyadong maingay. Ayokong makarinig ng mga reklamo mula sa mga bata mamaya.” sagot nito. “Asan pala si Shua?”

 

“Pinauna ko na sa kwarto.”

 

“Iba rin talaga.”

 

**—**

 

Dali daling bumalik si Jeonghan sa kwarto kung saan niya iniwan si Joshua at agad na umakyat sa kama upang sunggaban ng halik ang binata.

 

Di napigilan ni Joshua ang tumawa kaya naman sumimangot ang binata pagkatapos bumitaw sa halik. “Bakit mo ko pinagtatawanan, ha, Joshua?”

 

“Ang cute mo kasi. Parang uhaw na uhaw ka.” sagot ni Joshua habang naka ngiti. 

 

“Edi sige, itigil na natin to.”

 

Patayo na sana siya nang bigla siyang hinila ni Joshua. “Nagtatampo ka ba?” tanong ng binata sabay kurot sa pisngi niya.

 

“Sobrang na miss lang talaga kita tapos pinagtatawanan mo lang ako kasi uhaw ako. Pero hindi naman kasi yon dahil dun. Gusto lang talaga kita masolong muli.”

 

“Sorry, wag ka na magtampo.” 

 

“Pasalamat ka, di kita matiis.” bulong ni Jeonghan bago kinupkop ang mukha nito para bigyan ng mariin na halik.

 

Binalot ni Joshua ang kanyang braso sa leeg nito at hinalikan pabalik kasabay ng paghaplos sa batok ng binata. 

 

Pagkalipas ng ilang segundo ay naglalabanan na ang kanilang mga dila na sinabayan ng paglakbay ng mga daliri ni Jeonghan patungo sa dulo ng suot nitong t shirt. Di nagtagal ay parehas na silang walang saplot pang itaas.

 

Ipinagpalit ni Joshua ang kanilang mga pwesto kaya nama’y siya na ang nasa ibabaw. Agad niyang hinagkan ang leeg ni Jeonghan kasabay nang paglakbay ng mga kamay niya sa hantad na dibdib ng binata. 

 

“J-Joshua..” bulong ni Jeonghan nang maramdaman niya ang paghimas ng binata sa naninigas na utong niya kasabay ng pagsupsop nito sa leeg niya. 

 

“Hmm?” aliw-iw ng binata pagkatapos niyang markahan ang leeg ni Jeonghan. “Masarap?”

 

Tumango ito. “ _Sobra_.”

 

Ngumiti lang si Joshua at binigyan ng maliit na halik ang labi ni Jeonghan bago pinagpatuloy ang kanyang misyon: ang matulungan si Jeonghan na mairaos ang gabi. 

 

Dahan dahang naglakbay ang halik ni Joshua hanggang sa makarating ito sa tiyan ng binata at sinulyapan ito. “Kinakabahan ka ba, Han?” tanong nito bago inabot ang kamay ni Jeonghan.

 

Tumango lang ito sabay laso sa mga daliri nila. “Pero… _ituloy mo lang_.”

 

Hinalikan ni Joshua ang kamay ng binata bago binuksan ang butones ng pantalon nito. “I’ll make you feel good.”

 

“I know.” ngiting sabi ni Jeonghan at ipinikit ang mga mata nang maramdaman niya ang dila ng binata sa ulo ng ari niya pagkatapos nitong hubarin ang natitirang mga saplot nila. “ _S-Shua_..”

 

“Hannie, relax.” bulong ni Joshua bago isinubo ng buo ang naninigas na alaga nito.

 

Napaangat ng likod si Jeonghan nang simulang gumalaw ang labi ng binata na nakabalot sa ari niya. “J-Joshua, baby…” unggol nito sabay bayo sa nguso nito.

 

Sinabayan ni Joshua ang bawat galaw ni Jeonghan, halos tumulo na ang laway niya habang subo ang matigas na alaga ng binata na sinabayan rin ng pag prepara niya sa sarili.

 

“Tangina, Shua.” paulit ulit na bigkas ni Jeonghan hanggang sa tuluyan na niyang naiputok ang katas niya sa bibig ni Joshua.

 

 “You did so well, baby.” puri ni Jeonghan nang umangat na ang binata sa pwesto niya sabay halik sa labi nito. Lasang lasa niya pa ang katas ngunit di to naging hadlang upang magsalubong muli ang kanilang mga labi. 

 

“Thank you, Hannie.” painosenteng sagot ni Joshua bago ipinosisyon ang sarili sa ibabaw ng alaga ni Jeonghan.

 

Napakagat labi si Jeonghan habang pinagmamasdan ang binata, “Di ka pa ba pagod, Shua? Kaya mo pa?”

 

Tumango lang ito at napaungol nang maramdaman niya ang ulo papasok sa kanyang lagusan.

 

 Hinigpitan ni Jeonghan ang kapit sa nakalasong mga daliri ni Joshua at sinimulang iduldol ang alaga niya sa masikip na butas ng binata.

 

“ _H-Hannie…!_ ”

 

Masarap mang tignan na nasa ibabaw ang binata ay pinagpalit ni Jeonghan ang kanilang mga pwesto upang mas maging komportable si Joshua.

 

“You like it, baby?” bulong nito bago dinilaan ang pingol ng binata habang patuloy na dinuduldol ng alaga niya ang butas ni Joshua. 

 

Napaangat ng likod si Joshua at napakapit sa balikat ng binata at tumango ng paulit ulit. “Yes, yes, J-Jeonghan. Oh my God.”

 

Hindi mapigilan ni Jeonghan ang sariling mapakagat sa kanyang labi sapagkat habang tumatagal ay mas lumalalim pa ang boses nito.”Joshua, nakakabaliw ka.” bigkas niya habang tinititigan ang wasak na binata. Joshua was a moaning mess below him and it drives him crazy.

 

At dahil sa kanya, malapit na si Jeonghan. Malapit na siyang muli kaya nama’y hinugot na niya ang kanyang sandata sa butas ng binata. 

 

“B-Bakit—”

 

“ _Shh_.” pagsilensyo nito. “I have better plans.” ngiting sabi ni Jeonghan at nilapat ang mga labi nila bago naglakbay ang labi niya patungo sa kanina pang nabalewalang ari ni Joshua.

 

Pinagmasdan ni Jeonghan ang ekspresyon ng binata nang ipasok niya ang dalawang daliri sa lagusan nito. “Feels good?”

 

“Feels good.” sagot naman ni Joshua at hinaplos ang buhok nito.

 

Nang ipikit muli ni Joshua ang kanyang mata ay sinimulan na ni Jeonghan ang pagdila pababa taas sa alaga ng binata. Kasabay nito ay ang pagsubo at pag galaw ng mga daliri ni Jeonghan sa loob ng butas niya.

 

“J-Jeonghan…! Jeonghan, _oh my God_.”

 

Ngumiti lang ang nasabing binata at mas pinagigihan ang kanyang ginagawa habang patuloy na tinititigan si Joshua.

 

Isa.

Dalawa.

Tatlo.

 

Tatlong daliri ang kanina pang labas masok sa butas ng binata nang biglang ibinaon ni Joshua ang kanyang mga kuko sa balikat ni Jeonghan. “J-Jeonghan, I’m coming.”

 

Lalong binilisan ni Jeonghan ang pagsupsop sa alaga nito hanggang sa tuluyan nang nilabasan ang binata. Buong buo namang linunok niya ang katas ni Joshua at pumatong sa wasak na binata.

 

“You were so good down there.” bulong ni Joshua habang patuloy na hinahabol ang hininga nito. 

 

“And so were you, my love.”

 

Napangiti lang ang binata at tinawag ang atensyon nito. “Jeonghan?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you, _still_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink wonk


End file.
